


Gasoline Radio

by ReotheLeo



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Mental Health Issues, Reader-Insert, both are on meds and stable as a result but like, idk important info, mentally ill josh, mentally ill reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/pseuds/ReotheLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had known the Washingtons for so long that they were practically your family. They were your support system, and in turn you were a cog in their own. But every machine can only last so long before it falls apart.</p><p>AKA; how would the game have turned out had he been in a stable relationship before hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably build more in further chapters, but this is the establishing of Josh and the reader's relationship, and how the reader and the Washington's work together.
> 
> Critiques are welcome uwu

“Fu-u-u-uck.” You jittered up at down curling into yourself slightly as you rubbed your arms in an attempt to gain some warmth. The friction did nothing, however, in the battle against your goose bumps. “Why’d you have to have a cabin up in the mountains? Couldn’t your parents have bought a beach or something instead?”

A few steps further up the path, Josh let out a laugh of amusement at your dilemma. Despite coming up to the lodge with the Washington’s year after year, you’d never been one who could withstand the cold very well- unlike a _certain someone_ who was currently tracking through the snowy mountainside with his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. As a result, despite your numerous layers of pants and shirts, your body was still shaking and shivering as the pair of you wandered up to the lodge to prepare it for the upcoming party.

Your stomach curled slightly as Josh turned around to face you, a slightly suggestive smirk on his face. He held his arms out wide, invitingly.

“Well, m’lady,” His tone lilted teasingly. “There’s a personal heater right over here, if you so desire.”

You were only good at coming up with witty responses at least ten minutes after the conversation had taken place, and the fluttering in your chest did little to aid your flustered fumbling. Luckily, the object of your attention had two siblings, at least one of whom wasn’t afraid to voice her opinions.

“Come on, love birds.” You ducked your head at Beth’s words, and consequently didn’t notice the slight darkening of Josh’s cheeks in sync with your own. “Let’s just get up to the lodge so we can _all_ warm up, shall we?”

The siblings quickly began bantering among themselves, and with a soft smile you fell into step behind them, Hannah pacing quietly alongside you. It was a comfortable silence, one that reminded you of your long history with the Washington family.

You and Hannah had been good friends the moment you’d- well, okay, maybe not the moment you’d met. The pair of you had been some of the few of the third graders who actually went to the library at your school to _read_. After a while of sharing a corner of the library in a mutual appreciation for the quiet it provided, you and Hannah finally began to get each other at a slow rate as most introverts did. It began with her asking to try a snack you’d snuck in behind the shelves lined with paperback novels, and ended with a sleepover at her parents lodge that winter holidays.

Ended in that you both securely became ‘best friends for life’.

Silence was comfortable between you two, and it was amazing how the pair of you communicated without words (but then, perhaps not so surprising after all). For example, the sidelong glance Hannah was giving you was extraordinarily suggestive for someone who was discussing their own brother. Your blush from earlier deepened, and you glanced down at your feet. A moment later, your courage gathered, you glanced up and rose an eyebrow in return.

Hannah laughed first, but you couldn’t help but giggle along side her.

Maybe this winter break, just maybe, you could get your best friend her dream guy too.

~.~

You’d like Josh from the moment you’d first laid eyes on him. Even as a ten year old, you could admire his self-confidence, you could love his sense of humour and the way he enjoyed the simple pleasures of life. As you spent more time around him, and understood his empathy, his fear of failure and despair at the cocktail of issues presented to him, and the fondness in your heart grew and grew. You had always had your own issue with empathy, thinking of and for others far more than anyone else seemed too, and you understood his pain.

Your awe for him only grew with your understanding.

It inspired you, helped you pull yourself out of your darker days. If he could do it, if he could latch onto his family as an anchor in his own mental storm, then so could you cling onto him. 

And cling you did. He was your inspiration, your fire burning at the back of your mind, and -soon enough- your love.

Though you didn’t know it at the time, Josh was as aware of you as you were of him. He saw the way you brought out the spark in Hannah, the way the two of you supported one another subconsciously whilst society screamed at you both to pull your heads out of your books. He watched as his sister slowly bloom under your care, start to socialise more outside of the family. Soon enough there was a whole group of you, a little circle of people who sat outside together, discussing the latest development in the literary world. And you sat there beside her, loyal to a fault as you argued with a blonde about the character flaws held by the Mr Darcy presented in the movies as opposed to the books.

But it wasn’t until the winter break during Josh’s second year in middle school that he realised what the tightening in his chest every time he saw you actually meant.

For two people with high empathy, you both remained oblivious to your feelings for one another for quite some time.

But, in the end, it was Josh who made the first move. You had realised first, but Josh had always been the bolder of you two. You had held back, unsure if your knowledge was sound, but he had moved forward as soon as he realised.

Hannah and Beth had been a little taken aback by the sudden change of pace between you and Josh, but in the end Beth had just thumped Josh on the back in congratulations, while Hannah had muttered a ‘finally’ (and later scolded you on taking so long to do something about it- “my ship’s just been sitting at a stand still for so long; I thought you were both joking, but I’m so happy that you’re not!”).

In a way, you’d always been a part of the family, from the moment you’d sat down in that corner next to the small brunette reading ‘Mr Galliano’s Circus’.

That had been two years ago. And those two years? They had been the happiest years of your life.

Josh was such a positive person, despite everything that had befallen him. During the first year you’d both had to adjust to the changes in your interactions with each other. At one low point he’d confessed to a fear that you were only with him out of pity. It had come at a point where the doctors had decided to change up his meds, increase the dosage.

Now, you both took your medicine together -physical tablets and mental routines alike. A mutual trust; he didn’t judge you by what you had to do to keep yourself stable, and you didn’t judge him on what he had to do to keep himself stable.

You looked up the path, up at the brunette who had turned back to face you with an eager grin. The snowy lodge was visible just behind him. It had been hard getting through that one, but now? As you caught up to Josh, and laced his fingers between your own, a warm fire lit inside you, chasing your shivers away. Now was worth it all.

Now was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -waggles eyebrows- soooooooooooooooo, still going on this. If anyone wants something to go a certain way or something, feel free to send in an ask. Not sure if I'm going to do this with multiple paths, or just make it one path, but yes.
> 
> Enjoy~

“You did remember to bring more than just cruisers, right?” Beth leant down, a hand resting on your shoulder as you unpacked the drinks into the cupboards. You grinned up at her, your confidence levels at their usual high levels before the annual party weekend. When it was just you and the Washington’s up in the cabin you could relax, cut loose a little. This was your home, these were the people you loved, and you didn’t fear their judgement as you did everyone else’s.

“Maybe, I dunno-“ you smirked. “Cruisers are all you need, right?” Beth made a gagging motion next to you, and you couldn’t help but laugh in amusement. You’d always had a bit of a sweet tooth, and cruisers were essentially sugar mixed with alcohol; what more could you want? 

“Just kidding, I got you your beer too.”

To make the point, you wiggled the bottle in front of the brunette’s face before sliding it into the cabinet alongside the rest of the alcohol. Beth laughed before settling down onto the floor properly, leaning her back up against your side as you continued unpacking the shopping bags.

“Seriously, though,” Beth tilted her head back onto your shoulder, glancing into the cupboard. “How many cruisers do you need?”

“Well, if I want to keep up with Josh and Chris this year I’m probably going to need all of these- if not more.”

“I’ll give you that.” Beth gave a bark of laughter at that. “Man, those two can drink.”

“Can they ever.”

The chatter died down slowly. Beth’s silence was less comfortable than Hannah’s, but it felt like Beth appreciated it more. Beth wasn’t really the quiet sort. In fact, it was a sign of how comfortable she was with you that she was content to sit next to you silently flicking through her phone while you lined the shelves with wine bottles. That she would sit next to you quietly, when she could be upstairs messing around her siblings or getting the spare rooms set up for the gang for tomorrow. 

Maybe you were over analysing again. Your meds were supposed to help with that, but then-

“Hey, hey, hey!” Josh sauntered into the room, Hannah trailing close behind him. “Here’s where the party’s at!”

“It is now.” Beth cracked a grin, flicking her screen’s display off. “Did you finish firing up the boiler and generator?” As the brunette rose to her feet, you placed the last bottle into the cupboard before raising to your own feet, dusting off your hands on your pants as you did. 

“Yeah, all set up.” Hannah smiled across at her twin before glancing over at you. Well, down at you. Why did all the Washington’s have to be so tall? “You can get warmed up now, if you want?”

“A bath sounds perfect.” You laughed in relief; it was always the best feeling in the world, having a warm bath after the long trek up to the lodge. Josh pouted, but then cracked a grin and rounded up behind you and pulled you into a massive bear hug.

“Need some help getting the bath all set up?”

~.~

“You doing okay?”

“Hm?”

The water was warm on your skin, soothing on your nerves as well as your goosebumps. Despite his suggestive comments around others, Josh refused to bath with you until you’d been in for at least ten minutes. You liked to keep the water around the temperature of magma, and after the first few attempts your boyfriend declared the bath a ‘danger zone’ until it had had a chance to cool down a bit.

So instead he sat on the ledge circling the bath, one hand gently intertwined with your own over your shoulder. Sleepily you blinked up at your boyfriend, his question registering in your mind slowly. 

“I’m fine.” You’re eyes met his green ones, and the soft feeling grew in your chest again. Softly, you smiled as you answered.

“They’re your and your sisters friends, you know?” You squeezed his hand. “I’ll be fine as long as you guys are here.” Josh leant down and pecked you on the lips softly. 

“I’ll always be here for you.”

“Same goes for you.” You shimmied, leaning your elbows and peering up at Josh. “I’ll always be here for you, you got that?” 

Your boyfriend grinned down at you, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“As long as I always get this view, I’m not complaining.”

_“Josh!”_


End file.
